Training Guidelines
Training Guidelines: Jutsu ("skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. Each type of jutsu takes a certain type of training in order to benefit towards that section, and here we will explain the process to do this all correctly. Ninjutsu: Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilise the elements, respectively serving such tasks as manipulating nature transformations To properly train in Ninjutsu, you must do the following: - Practice using Ninjutsu Techniques. - Practice learning Ninjutsu Techniques. - Practice forming seals and summoning through Fuinjutsu. - Practice using Fuinjutsu skills and techniques. - Practice learning Fuinjutsu skills and techniques. - Practice using Dojutsu skills and techniques. - Practice learning Dojutsu skills adn techniques. - Practice Medical Ninjutsu skills and techniques. - Practice learning Medical Ninjutsu skills and techniques. - Practice using Kekkei Genkai skills and techniques. - Practice learning Kekkei Genkai skills and techniques. - Practice using Hiden skills and techniques. - Practice learning Hiden skills and techniques. - Read up on Ninjutsu skills and techniques in character. - Fuinjutsu: Fūinjutsu (Literally meaning "Sealing Techniques") are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. Under Construction.... Small Scroll: (Max allowed #) - 2 Medium Weapons - 25 small weapons (Kunai,senbon,makibishi,shuriken) - D rank... Any element jutsu Medium Scroll ( Max allowed # ) - One Heavy Weapon - up to 5 medium weapons - Up to 50 small weapons - C rank … Any element jutsu Large Scroll (Max allowed # ) - Two Heavy Weapons - Up to 10 medium weapons - Up to 75 small weapons - B rank … Any element jutsu - Dojutsu Dōjutsu (Literally meaning "Eye Techniques") are genetic ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. Being a by-product of specific kekkei genkaii, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand seals and in some cases facilitate in the use of or defence against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat their opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of dōjutsu often-time consumes a great deal of chakra. It should also be noted that along with the eye itself, techniques that stem from the eye's use are also known as dōjutsu. - Medical Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Medical Ninja Techniques") is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or anothers’' body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical ninjutsu". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very good chakra control and manipulation, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. - Kekkei Genkai: Kekkei genkai (Literally meaning "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a ninja to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dojutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja. - Advanced Nature: Besides the five basic nature types, there are several more advanced types. By initiating more than one basic chakra nature transformation simultaneously, one can create a completely new nature of chakra with unique properties, and is referred to as an "elementally-recomposed nature type". Doing this requires a special ability and such abilities are rarely seen outside a kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta. In the anime, it is stated that those with the ability to utilise advanced natures possess an affinity for the chakra natures they must simultaneously activate. - The five basic nature types are: Fire Water Wind Earth Lightning Under Construction - Advanced Natures available in GenNin: Water --> Wind = Ice available to Yuki Clan Water --> Earth = Wood available for Senju Clan Water --> Fire = Boil Fire- -> Earth = Lava Fire --> Wind = Scorch Fire --> Lightning = Blaze to only Kaminari and Uchiha Clans. The Uchiha have black flame and Kaminari have blue flame. Wind --> Lightning = Magnetic Wind --> Earth = Sand availible to Sabaku Clan Lightning --> Earth = Explosion Lightning --> Water = Storm available for Ranton Clan - Hiden Techniques: Hiden (Literally meaning "secret tradition") or simply "secret" techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to ensure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learn them. As such, they are passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few hiden techniques require a special ability or lineage and as such are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them. Taijutsu: Taijutsu (Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques (This sort of enhancement comes with only in incredible amount of chakra manipulation which comes with Medical Ninjutsu title.). Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are much quicker to use than Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. To properly train in Taijutsu, you must do the following: - Practice using Taijutsu techniques and fighting styles. - Practice learning Taijutsu techniques and fighting styles. - Practice using Kenjutsu techniques and skills. - Practice learning Kenjutsu techniques and skills. - Practice using Shurikenjutsu techniques and skills. - Practice learning Shurikenjutsu techniques and skills. - Practice using Bukijutsu techniques and skills. - Practice learning Bukijutsu techniques and skills. - Read up on Taijutsu skills and techniques in character. - Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. - Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu (Literally meaning "sword hidden in the hand techniques") pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shurikenjutsu, kunai, senbon, or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shuriken can be used in combination with taijutsu,ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. - Bukijutsu Bukijutsu (Literally meaning "Weapon Techniques") are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinboi or samurai. Students of the academy are taught the use of ninja weapons and tools like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice. Genjutsu: Genjutsu (Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. To properly train in Genjutsu, you must do the following: '-' Practice using Genjutsu skills and techniques. - Practice learning Genjutsu skills and techniques. - Practice escaping Genjutsu techniques. - Read up on Genjutsu skills and techniques in character. Intelligence: The ability to perceive and understand strategy, learn trends and Jutsu, adapt and consider alternate action. With more training in Intelligence it will be clearly defined that you contain within yourself a brain capable of deciphering traps and the plots of your enemies at even quicker speeds, approaching near instantaneous and with such power of mind learning and understanding new and old Jutsu becomes easier, also allowing you to develop new strategies or even techniques of your own. To properly train in Intelligence, you must do the following: '-' Read books constantly. - Strategize techniques and skills. Speed: Speed is the rate at which you can move, react and perform important tasks like escape, countering attacks and even striking your opponent. As your speed approached the mid ranks you will be able to cross battlefields in mere moments, kicking heavily into the dirt to even be able to dodge quick strikes to your person, depending on the speed of those who are attempting to strike you. To properly train in Speed, you must do the following: - You must run for long periods of time, show exaustion from the sprinting and running. - Practice running and pivoting to change the angle you're running at, showing exaustion from the running. Strength: Strength is an overall statement and target of training for fitness, health, endurance and your strength of body, muscle, bone and the ability to perform more devastating blows without added need for chakra consumption or devotion to carry, support or increase the performance of your strikes. A body might become more durable and fit as your strength increases and thus you are able to perform greater feats of strength with ease. To properly train in Strength, you must do the following: - Do physical work outs, without the use of chakra, which cause strain to the muscles. - Lift heavy things multiple times to cause strain on the muscles. - Use training weights (Provided by your sensei only) while going through training. - Take damage which includes but is not limited to Muscle Trauma ( Small tears in the muscles which can heal without the assistance of Medical Ninjutsu. ) and also Microfractures ( Small cracks or fractures in the bones of individuals while can heal without the assistance of Medical Ninjutsu. ). Stamina: Stamina is the term which encompasses all of your Chakra amount, your ability to perform for long hours in battle and use costly high level Jutsu in both attack and defense, this coupled with your strength also represents your overall endurance of body and chakra. Often without dedicated training schemes or birth traits from your ancestors Shinobi will only reach about the mid ranks of Stamina, meanwhile clan born, who are refined in genetics and descendance may gain more stamina depending on their clan traits, the most stamina capable are Jinchuriki, who contain within themselves a beast of burden but also great power, often donating or forming agreements for chakra to be used when needed. To properly train in Stanima, you must do the following: '-' Physically drain yourself to the point of blacking out from exaustion. (But please don't actually black out...) - Drain yourself of the majority of your chakra (Around 5% left.) which is to the point where you're to the point of black out from exaustion. (But please don't actually black out...) Hand Seals: The Hand Seals in simplicity as you gain more with it, you become increasingly more able to control your chakra and perform manipulations without the use of Seals at all, being able to skip some possibly. This is saving you from revealing your true intent until the Jutsu is made known or possibly eventually, for a Jounin or Kage level Shinobi, the level of mastery of Hand Seals equal to the Second Hokage might be achieved. The man who needed use only one hand seal, instead of forty four for the Water Dragon Bullet. Too with this subject comes the ability to perform chakra manipulation within yourself more easily, such as drawing to parts of your body or quicker formation of chakra. To properly train in Hand Seals, you must do the following: - Practice all the hand seals multiple times, becoming more familiar with them and being able to do them faster. - Practice manipulating chakra to different parts of the bodies, like the hands to assist in Rock Climbing, and the feet for Water Walking.